The present invention relates to a compact torque test device which includes a rotatable member engaged with an activation bar extending from a gauge and a spring biased to a rod extending from the rotatable member for positioning the rotatable member when the test is over.
Wrenches or ratchet tools are required to be able to output a large torque which decides how easily to loosen a nut or to tighten a nut. The feature of the torque that can be used is an important character for the tools. Generally, the tools are tested by a torque test device in the manufacturer""s factory and the test reports are provided to the customers for conference. Nevertheless, the reports are criticized for the competitors and cannot provide an impressed and substantial impression for the buyers. Although there are some promotional sites equipped with the test devices which are heavy and bulky so that they are not easily to be moved and carried.
The present invention intends to provide a torque test device for testing torque of hand tools and has a simple structure and can be easily assembled and carried.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a torque test device which comprises a body having a rotatable member received therein and an engaging end extends from an end of the rotatable member for being engaged with a wrench. The engaging end extends through a first hole in the body. A rod and a pushing member respectively extend from a periphery of the rotatable member. A gauge is located on a top of the body and an activation bar extending from the gauge 41 inserts into the body via a second hole of the body. A spring has an end contacting an inside of the body and the other end of the spring contacts the rod.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.